Generally, a home appliance is provided with a display assembly for displaying an operating state of home appliance. The display assembly may display every kind of information according to the operation of the home appliance in the form of numbers, letters, symbols, or pictures. Accordingly, a user can check the information output through the display assembly to determine the operating state of the home appliance, and perform an operation for operating the home appliance.
In recent home appliance, an external member is made of a metal material to make the appearance more luxurious, or an external member of a material coated so that the appearance has a texture such as the steel is used, and the external member is provided with the display such as above, thereby displaying the operation of the home appliance to the outside.
Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2014-0121753 discloses a refrigerator having a display unit on a rear surface of a front surface of a refrigerator door and making the display part of the display unit be seen for the user through the plurality of the through-holes formed on the front surface. Also, the through-hole is formed through an etching or a laser drilling so as to be formed to a fine size.
However, the through-hole may be identified to the outside even if the hole is processed to a fine size, and, in particular, when the display part is viewed closely, the through-hole which thee light does not pass through is visible, there is a problem which is poor in the appearance.
Particularly, a variation of the hole size may occur even if the hole is processed to a fine size, and thus there is a problem of causing the dissatisfaction of the user due to the variation of such hole size.
In addition, even if the hole filling processing is performed inside the through-hole, a concavo-convex shape may be formed on the front surface part, so that there is a problem that a foreign substance may be adhered or contaminated.